Una navidad en casa de Austria
by eclipse total
Summary: Sacro Imperio Romano tenía un problema, no sabía que regalarle a Italia esa navidad ¿Qué pasara? *especial de navidad* y primer fic en esta categoria :D


Hola! esta es mi primer historia en esta categoría^^ espero que me comenten y no sean malos, aún así las criticas constructivas son totalmente bienvenidas :D antes de empezar les recuerdo, en Chibitalia todos pensaban que Italia era niña x3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece

**UNA NAVIDAD EN CASA DE AUSTRIA**

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en que regalarle a Italia, no podía intentar regalarle cualquier cosa ¡no!, tenía que ser algo especial, después de todo era navidad… la época más especial del año.

Debía pensar… ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba a Italia? Le gustaba dibujar, y lo hacía bien… pero a él no se le daba eso, así que lo mejor sería descartar esa opción… podría comprarle algo pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hago? – se preguntó a si mismo tirándose a la cama.

La navidad se acercaba y el tiempo se le acababa, solo tenía una semana para pensar en el obsequio de Italia.

- 'Debo pensar en algo rápidamente, casi no tengo tiempo… será mejor caminar un rato, un poco de aire fresco puede hacerme bien para pensar con más claridad' – pensaba Sacro Imperio Romano dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules salió de la habitación y tomó rumbo al exterior de la casa. Caminaba por los pasillos de esta aún cuando escuchó la melodía de un piano, ese tenía que ser Austria.

Cautivado por la melodía se acercó a la habitación de donde provenía, esa espaciosa sala en dónde se encontraba el piano, a Austria le gustaba tocar el piano en sus ratos libres, era algo así como su pasión.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Austria una vez que terminó al menor sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

- Toca muy bien – fue la respuesta de SIR.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó el mayor.

- no, nada – contestó el pequeño rubio - Oiga Austria ¿Usted sabe… sabe qué tipo de regalo podría gustarle a Italia? – preguntó con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿regalo? – preguntó con una sonrisa al ver al menor en ese estado – en realidad no, pero creo que a Italia le haría ilusión cualquier cosa proveniente de ti.

- ¿Cree que sea buena idea regalarle algo en navidad? No estoy seguro de que elegir y no quiero decepcionarla – se explicó el menor.

- Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que decidas darle la aceptará... A ella le gustan los dibujos ¿no?

- Así es pero… no soy bueno en eso – contestó sinceramente.

- Puedes intentar, después de todo sería algo que haría feliz a Italia, que te esfuerces por ella.

- ¿Usted lo cree, Austria?

- Por supuesto – le aseguro sonriéndole. Dándole ánimos al menor.

- ¿sabe? – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio- ya lo había pensado pero no me sentía seguro de que fuera buena idea… pero si usted me lo aconseja… creo que nada se pierde con intentar.

- Así se habla, esfuérzate – le dijo antes de salir – nos vemos en la comida.

Sacro imperio Romano se quedó solo en la habitación, pero salió a los pocos segundos decidido, solo faltaba una semana para navidad y tenía que hacer el regalo para Italia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¡Nii-chan! – gritó Italia, su expresión demostraba la emoción que sentía en el momento.

- ¿Italia? – Romano se quedó sin palabras al verlo, Italia estaba disfrazado de reno - ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?

- Mi disfraz de navidad ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el pequeño disfrazado, con una colita amarrada a su cadera, una cornamenta en su cabeza y una naricita roja.

- No, te vez como idiota – fue la respuesta de Romano.

- Pero es navidad… - luego se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermano - ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! – gritó emocionado y corriendo hacia él.

- Italia – lo nombró notablemente ruborizado, pero Italia no se fijó en eso y lo abrazó.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le haces a mi hermano? – le gritó el mayor de los mellizos enojado.

- ¿Eh? – el rubio parecía estar confuso – Italia ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Qué? – Italia volteo a ver a su mellizo – Ah, él es mi hermano, ah estado viviendo todo este tiempo con España-nii-san.

- Ah, es un gusto conocer al hermano de Ita… - pero Romano no lo dejó terminar.

- Escúchame bien, será mejor que no intentes nada con el idiota de Italia.

- ¿A quién le dices Idiota? ¡Es tú hermana!

- ¿Hermana? – preguntó confuso Romano, volteo a ver a Italia y luego volteo a ver a Sacro Imperio Romano de nuevo. Después de unos segundos Romano se tiró de espaldas al piso comenzando a reír sin poder parar.

- ¿Ahora qué le pasa? – le preguntó a Italia.

- No sé… Oye Sacro Imperio Romano ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó con una gran curiosidad el pequeño Italia, refiriéndose a un paquete que llevaba arreglado en forma de obsequio.

- ¿Es… esto? E… es para ti Italia – dijo entregándoselo.

- Gracias Sacro Imperio Romano – dijo recibiéndolo, comenzó a abrirlo y una vez que tuvo el obsequio sin papel lo observó cuidadosamente – wow muchas gracias Sacro Imperio Romano, es una bonita paloma – le dijo feliz.

- ¿Paloma? – el pequeño rubio se asomó a ver lo que veía Italia - Italia... está al revés – murmuro un poco avergonzado.

- ¿eh? Ah claro… - el pequeño castaño volteo la pintura, ladeaba la cabeza varias veces para ver el dibujo desde diferentes ángulos - … oh ¡Qué bonito perro! – esto hizo enrojecer más al pequeño rubio.

- A ver… - dijo Romano asomándose para apreciar la 'obra de arte' que le acababa de regalar Sacro Imperio Romano a Italia – eso… - de repente comenzó a reír sin parar, comenzando a hablar entre risas – eso más bien parece un borrego.

El rubio agachó su cabeza, estaba rojo y totalmente avergonzado.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sacro Imperio Romano? – le preguntó Italia al verlo cabizbajo.

- Em bueno, se supone que eso no es un perro – confesó por lo que incluso Romano dejó de reír.

- Oh, entonces ¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso.

- Es un conejo… como ese que vimos el otro día… - la risa de Romano volvió a inundar el lugar, el rubio se encontraba cabizbajo ocultando el rojo de sus mejillas.

- Entonces es un lindo conejo – le aseguró Italia.

- ¡Claro que no! Italia… lamento no tener un mejor regalo pero no soy bueno en nada de lo que te gusta.

- Pero no necesito un mejor regalo, este me gusta… porque lo hiciste tú – aseguró con otra de sus sonrisas, provocando un sonrojo en Sacro Imperio Romano de nuevo.

- Pero es navidad, debería haber tenido algo mejor que darte.

- Es navidad, ¿Qué mejor obsequio que pasar el día con todos tus seres queridos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo de nuevo, el rubio se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible, pero correspondió al abrazo.

- ¡Oye! ¿No acabo de advertirte sobre no hacerle nada a Italia? – saltó el mayor de los mellizos.

Italia sujetó fuertemente la mano de Sacro Imperio Romano y lo jaló hacia la sala, dejando a Romano hablando solo.

- ¡Apúrate Nii-chan! ¡vamos a cenar! – le gritó Italia a lo lejos.

- ¡Oye tonto hermano! ¡esperame! – le gritó Romano corriendo hacia ellos.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ahora... imaginense la pintura para que pasara de ser una paloma a un borrego xD lo siento, no me resistí a poner a Romano, y digamos que no puse mucha resistencia^^ Romano me encanta, amo ver como se pone de enojon con Italia, además supongo que así como le molesta ver Alemania con Italia también le molestaría si veía a SIR con él. Y al ser hermano también supuse que era el unico que sabía que Italia era niño.

Dejen reviews :3


End file.
